A Professional Relationship
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: In a prequel to "Never Too Young," we look into the details as to what happened between Rachel and Nigel when Harvey spotted them together...


Back in a previous fanfic that I wrote called "Never Too Young," Harvey McKenzie (Numbuh 363) mentions seeing his sister Rachel (Numbuh 362) making love to Nigel (Numbuh 1). This is a little exposé on the details of what he was referring to.

The thing takes place while Harvey and Rachel's parents are gone. Nigel is visiting during this time. And Rachel, having responsibility over Harvey, being the older sibling and all, has told Harvey not to leave the house. This was annoying to him (but come on, wouldn't you be if your sister bossed you around?), and ironic as well, because if he was out of the house, maybe he wouldn't have seen the "business" that his sister would do...

Anyways, here's what happened. Rachel had Nigel come into her room to "file a report." Harvey in the meantime, was lazily sitting in the living room. 5 minutes later, he succumbed to boredom, and went upstairs to get at some games to see if they'll be worth playing in order to pass the time. Then he heard it...the kissing! It was coming from Rachel's room. Harvey was curious enough to walk in, but he knew he couldn't do that either way, so he looked through the space underneath the door. And there they were; Rachel, and Nigel, kissing. Passionately. No seriously, their tongues were probing every last available space of their mouths, they were caressing and petting each other's bodies heavily, and the whole thing was generally very intense, as you could probably tell.

But here's what got to Harvey; after a while of hugging and kissing; guess what Rachel did next? She took off her shirt! Yeah, that's right, she went there! Her back side, however, was the side facing the door, so Harvey didn't see her you-know-what's, heh heh! But it was still too much for Harvey to bear. As Nigel nervously starts to take his own shirt off, Harvey goes back downstairs, unwilling to watch anymore, and turns on the TV to see what's on, in an effort to shake it off.

So it turned out that when Harvey saw his sister naked, he only saw her partially naked. And even then, it wasn't even a frontal view! Guess he was stretching the truth there, huh?

Now then, here's what Rachel and Nigel did; this is where it gets interesting! Rachel and Nigel, at this point, were completely bare-chested. Their pants, however, stayed on. But don't worry, that doesn't mean that they didn't do any "business..."

Allow me to explain; this was an "experimental" sort of thing that Rachel and Nigel did. Nigel, being the leader of Sector V, and Rachel, being the Supreme Commander of the KND, were both in very professional positions. And so, they preferred to keep their "relations" the same way, sort of. So while they did reveal each other's topless bodies to each other, the pants stayed on. But like I said, they still did some "business!" How? Simple, they unzipped their pants and left it at that! That's all they needed for an "interconnection," if you know what I mean!

I also feel the need to point out that the sight of each other's topless bodies was more than sufficient enough to get them both fully aroused, though amorously touching each other also would help! Rachel's body featured fantastic curves, very voluptuous breasts – big ones too (D), and even had tight abs to back it up. Nigel showcased real well-toned arms, very prominent pectoral muscles, eight-pack abs (you read that right, _eight _pack abs!) and all the rest. Let me give you a moment to form those images in your head and enjoy them however you so choose...

...

Okay, now here's where things heat up! Nigel stood up against the wall with Rachel right there in front of him, staring into him with passionate eyes. As she did this, with one hand she very amorously felt Nigel's pecs and abs, sending quivers of lust through her body. As she did this, she reached her other hand down and put it through Nigel's fly and got her hand on his penis. She started to stroke it. "Oh my God, that feels _so _good," Nigel moaned as she continued to stroke. His penis, which I should point out was really big, throbbed inside Rachel's hand with every stroke, and this sent more quivers of lust through her. After doing this for while, Nigel broke in and said, "Rachel, look out!"

Knowing what this meant, Rachel stood aside. She looked down as the white fluid shot out of Nigel's fly at high-velocity, and fell down on the floor. As Nigel released a sigh of pure ecstasy, Rachel declared, "Damn, I'm good!"

Rachel sat down for a minute. Then Nigel sat down right behind her. He pulled her up against himself. He then proceeded to stroke her long blonde hair. "So beautiful," Nigel said as he did this. Rachel let out a sigh of contentment as Nigel then went on to feel her voluptuous breasts. Rachel moaned as Nigel did this, and Nigel was getting aroused.

After doing this while, Nigel got up and sat on Rachel's lap. He then did a combo move that's actually pretty cool if you think about that. After taking a moment to stare at Rachel's tits (did I mention that they're voluptuous), Nigel put his mouth up to one of her very, _very_ erect nipple (the right one, just for the hell of it) and he started to suck on it. While he did that, he continued to feel the other boob with one hand, and with the other hand, went into Rachel's fly and got to her clitoris, and started to massage it. Rachel moaned aloud (go figure) as Nigel continued to suck and massage. This continued for a good two minutes, and then Rachel's moaning turned into a scream of delight as she hit orgasm (and they say the female orgasm doesn't exist – take that, bitches!).

Rachel lay down on the bed. She said, "That, was, amazing! And he haven't even really done it yet!"

Nigel chuckled. After another moment, he got onto the bed and crawled over Rachel. "Is this it?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. She then pulled him in for yet another hot, wet, and passionate (of course) kiss. Once again, they're tonguing each other's mouths, and they've also locked their well-developed bodies against each other and are petting each other heavily. They gradually and get harder and wetter, respectively.

Now remember, they still had their pants on, but they're unzipped, so that didn't prevent what happened next; when they're both fully aroused, Nigel sent his penis through Rachel's fly and before he knew it, he was inside her. Their bodies still locked together in an embrace. Nigel proceeded to thrust, but not too hard or fast, so that he wouldn't hurt his partner, and so that he himself could enjoy it. They moaned each other's name with every hip movement, as the carnal pleasure grew and grew gradually. This lasts close to a minute. Nigel and Rachel then both felt intense bursts of pleasure as her walls tightened around his penis, which then released into her. She managed to experience multiple orgasms at once, and he too had one hell of a climax!

The pair took a moment to relax, still locked in their embrace, still passionately staring into each other. After a few moments, Nigel then gave Rachel a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you so much, Rachel!"

Rachel then gave Nigel a kiss on the lips in return and said, "I love you, too, Nigel!"

After this, the pair spent another hour or so together; it's not worth boring you with the details of that, so I won't! It was then time for Nigel to go back to the treehouse. They both got dressed, and Rachel happily saw Nigel out the door. After he left, Rachel turned to Harvey and told him that she was going up to take a shower. Harvey simply said "OK," and she went up and took a shower, totally unaware of the fact that Harvey had seen them together, thankfully not during the sexual part! We can only hope that Harvey gets some action too at some point in his life, maybe then he'll appreciate the beauty of the birds and the bees, heh heh heh...


End file.
